


Spiderman Kisses

by sterekfreak_howdigethere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekfreak_howdigethere/pseuds/sterekfreak_howdigethere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another they're both screwed, and none of this was even Derek's fault. he was just at the wrong moment at the wrong time. or right moment at the right time depending on who you ask. Stiles just needs time to clear his head and figure out his next move. If only his dad would stop pointing the shot gun at Derek, they could sit down and focus on the urgent matters at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

“come on,” stiles said pulling Derek closer, “ my dad won’t be home for another hour and I don’t know when I’ll be able to invite you over again,” he pouted.

Giving in, Derek made his way back over to the couch.

“and why is that?” he asked as stiles straddled his lap.

“because,” stiles began as he kissed a trail down Derek’s neck, “I’m his sweet, supposedly innocent son and you’re the bad boy wana be-“

“hey what do you mean wana be?” Derek interrupted feigning hurt.

Stiles chuckled and brought his face back up to Derek’s, “dude you cried when Bambi’s mom died, you practically swoon over Richard Gere and I still think you would definitely be his pretty woman if he asked- AND- you told me that you really wana try the spider man kiss-“

“don’t pretend like you don’t wana do it too,” Derek interrupted with a mock pout.

Stiles laughed and buried his face in his big strong teddy bear’s chest, “oh, I totally do, but then again I’m not the bad boy.”

“shut up,” Derek chuckled and flipped them over so he was lying on top of stiles, “I’ll show you bad boy.”

Stiles’ heart gave a faint flutter as Derek moved closer to him and their lips met in a kiss that he’s sure would give mercury a run for its money. He moaned when he felt Derek’s tongue lick at his lips asking for entrance and stiles would be lying if he said he didn't open his mouth so fast it rivaled heaven’s gates opening up to take in the saintliest of saints.

Their tongues met in a heated frenzy of licking and jabbing as they continued to kiss like their life depended on it. stiles slid his hands up Derek’s back until he could tangle his fingers in his hair. Derek gave a faint grunt as stiles began to tug on the strands and moved his attention to stiles throat instead.

“oh dude, have I mentioned how much I love you’re totally not weird fascination, ugh, with my throat?” the sentence came out a garbled mess as Derek went to work on stiles’ special spot.

“not lately no,” Derek chuckled.

“less talking more licking, hey wait no no no, where are you going?” 

Derek looks down at stiles having moved from his position on top of him to standing above him, “to find a more comfortable surface,” he shrugged and jogged up the stairs.

A full second passed before stiles found himself running after him. He counts it as an accomplishment really, normally he wouldn’t even give Derek a chance to let go. Hey don’t judge, if you had a sexy boyfriend you would be just as reluctant to stop touching his fine piece of tanned ass.

Derek reached stiles’ room a full two second before stiles then they were tumbling onto the bed, Derek on top. He took over the kiss making stiles melt into a puddle of stimulated nerves and stuttered words.

Stiles looked up dazed as Derek went to work on removing his shirt, “oh my God, how are you real?” he said roaming his hands up and down Derek’s chest.  
Leaning in for another kiss stiles froze at what he saw in the door way. He hadn’t even heard him come in. 

“yeah well he’s gona be real dead if he doesn’t get off you right now,” said sheriff John Stilisnki, posing with a shot gun aimed directly at Derek’s head.

Maybe we should start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

“Greenburg, how many times am I gonna have to tell you that this is football. You can’t yell foul every time someone touches your ass,” Stiles watched as coach Finstock shook his head in exasperation and blew his whistle, “back in formation!”

Stiles laughed and tuned to Scott who currently looked like he could keel over in any minuet. Yeah, running fifteen laps around Beacon Hills High School’s enormous field could do that to an asthmatic guy. Heck Stiles didn't even have asthma and he felt like an anaconda was holding his lungs in a vice grip. 

“Dude,” Scott punched out, “why the hell do we need to do so many laps, I mean we’re training for lacrosse not a freakin’ marathon.”

“She said something about us not having enough stamina during games,” Stiles said referring to their coach miss Keegan.

Scott huffed, “if she keeps this up I’m pretty sure my lungs are gonna concave.”

“Dude I don’t think they can do that.”

“Hey watch out!” Turning towards the voice Stiles saw the football, and his life, flash before his eyes a mere second before it hit his face and his back connected with the ground.

“Fuck,” he heard some one say, from what direction he wasn't sure, his ears were too busy trying to not let his brain ooze through them. He opened the eyes he didn't realize he ha closed and squinted up at the sun.

Suddenly, the douchiest face he knew took the place of the blinding glare and grumbled, “Are you ok?” At least he thinks so; his ears were still a bit busy.

“I think I’m gonna die,” he groaned out.

Derek Hale rolled his eyes, “I didn't even throw the ball that hard. The hell’s your head so soft?”

“Well excuse my body for functioning the way it should and reacting to a ball that was thrown by some egotistical jock, hitting it in he head.”

Derek scowled and reaches for something outside of Stiles’ peripheral. When his arm came back Stiles realized he was reaching for the football, or stray missile seeing as how it almost killed him.

Derek face moved away and his hand was left in its wake offering Stiles a pull up. He batted it away and proceeded to get up himself. Derek rolled his eyes again, like seriously they were gonna get stuck one day, and asked stiles if he was ok.

“I’m fine, not that you care”

“Whatever,” Derek replied turning away and jogging back to the center of the football field. No Stiles most definitely did not stare at his ass. Damn those football pants should e illegal.

“Ugh he’s such an asshole,” Stiles said turning back to Scott.

“Yeah an asshole you wanna jump inside of,” Scott sang with a smirk, chuckling as stiles shoved him over.

“Scotty!” stiles exclaimed in mock shock, clutching his chest, “I am appalled by your accusation.”

“Dude be appalled all you want but you know it’s true.”

Stiles gave a rueful smile as he glanced over towards the football field and say Derek over by the benches. He bit his lip and let out a strangled groan as he watched Derek pour water from a bottle over his head.

“Is he moving in slow motion or is it just me?” he asked Scott, not taking his eyes off the amazing show in front of him. 

Scott let out another chuckle, “It’s just you.” He tapped stiles on the shoulder indicating that they should start running again and continued as they took off, “dude I don’t see why you can’t just ask him out.”

“Do you want me to die?!” Stiles exclaimed at Scott’s suggestion, “I don’t even know if he’s into dudes, and if he were I’d be the last person he goes out with. Besides, I love my life, no matter how pathetically sexless it might be. I don’t wanna ask him out and risk accidentally dying in a house fire.”

“Oh come on man,” Scott said shaking his head disapprovingly, “you know you can’t believe those rumors.”

“Yeah well……” Stiles trialed off. His mind wondering back on those same rumors.

About a year and a half ago there was a fire at Derek’s house. The house was completely ruined and even though no one died everyone one in his family was left with at least one scar. Everyone except for Derek that is. All he had to be treated for was smoke inhalation while his family members had multiple burns. If that wasn't incriminating enough, the police discovered that the fore was caused by a weird mixture of chemicals that could easily be found in a high school chem. Lab. Everyone knew that for the past year Derek had spent most his time in the chem. Lab trying to bump up his grades. 

All the puzzle pieces seemed to fit and point directly to Derek, but he was never charged because all the evidence was circumstantial. Doesn't matter though, everyone still believes he did it. They avoid him like the plague now.

Stiles shook his head free of the thoughts and turned to address Scott, “yeah well I’d rather not take the chance and prove the rumor true,” he turned to glance at Derek again,” no matter how hot and mysterious he is.”

Scott gave a non committal hum as they finished their final lap.

Stiles couldn't take his eyes off Derek who seemed to have heard every word of his conversation from across the field. He raised his eyebrows at Derek in question. Though instead of an answer, Derek’s face grew a shade darker as he turned away to rejoin his team.

Stiles couldn't help but wonder as he made his way over to the locker room, what really was Derek hales story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooo. omg guys i am so sorry i didnt update sooner. i had school and a bunch of other stuff but its all good now and i think i'll be able to update more frequently :D thank you to anybody reading this. love you lovelies :D
> 
> oh heres my tumblr to keep up with updates http://singerchiik.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first sterek fic. do you guys think i should continue? trust me it gets a lot better


End file.
